LOST
by XxRamenChanxX
Summary: Edit: Maka tries to tell Soul how she feels about him but couldn't and when he saw her tears she ranaway. Will something happen to her when she runs away into the forst? Will Soul try to help her when he finds her? If he finds her? read and find out lol
1. Running Away

**yay a new fanfic D and i'm srry about the present fanfic .. it didn't go too well D but anyways i got this idea from ... a random moment on a chat website XP so anyways enjoy! but before i start this i'll have to tell u that soul and maka just came from a store or something and they had to stop near a forest cuz um .... the motorcycle thing messed up xD srry i can't really think of anything good sometimes xD anyways NOW enjoy xD**

**I do not own Soul Eater (srry i didn't put this on my other stuff ;w;)**

LOST

SoulxMaka

Maka's P.O.V.

Chapter 1

Running away

I'll have no choice but to tell him one day, but is that day now? Can I really do this? My mind was being attacked by my own questions. I don't even know if I can even tell him how I feel. What if he doesn't feel the same or was he into a different girl? No I can't beleive that! I have to tell him right now about how I feel about him!

I turn to look at the deathscythe (yes he is a deathscythe xD). He was looking at at the engine of his motorcycle, he snow white hair blowing in the wind, his red eyes staring at the motorcycle. I slowly walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "S-Soul, can I tell you something?"

"What is it? Can't you tell my later Maka. So I can try to fix the motorcycle?"

"Um ... o-okay." Dammit! Why does he have to make me wait until later so I can tell him. My heart was beating fast, really fast. I couldn't stop blushing. I wanted to tell him how I felt right now but I can't make my self do it. Then I felt some tears fall against my cheeks.

He looked at me and noticed my tears. "Maka! Are you okay?" he said while getting up and walking towards me. I don't know what to do! He was walking towards me! And I was still blushing I couldn't stop. My mind was going blank. And then I did the most stupidest thing ever. I ran away into the forest. "Maka!" I heard him yelled and ran after me. After a few minutes of running away I noticed that I lost him. I slowed down and stopped. What the heck am I doing?!?! I shouldn't run away!! Everything was getting worse. First, the motorcycle broke. Second, I tried to tell him how I felt about but i was being a chicken. And finally, I ranaway from him. I feel so stupid, yet so confused. My mind was being attacked by questions again. Questions about why I ranaway and questions about how am i going to tell Soul now?!?!?!

**Wow okay then well i was going to make it longer than this for the first chapter but o well xD i can't wait to do the next chapter w **


	2. Promise

**okay here is chapter 2 of LOST 8D ..... there might be a OC character 8D TwT BUT I'M NOT TELLING HIS NAME RIGHT HERE!! -_- u have to find out 0w0 in the next chapter**

**And like i said on the last chapter I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!!! .... because i have no soul 0w0**

LOST

SoulxMaka

Chapter 2

Promise

Soul's P.O.V.

I ran after her when she ran towards the woods. Whats wrong with her? Why did she runaway when I looked at her? Those questions was the only think flowing through my mind. I tried to catch up with her but lost her. "Damnit! Maka! Wait! Stop running! What's wrong with you?!" I yelled to her but I knew she couldn't hear me. I ran faster but still lost her. Now she could be anywhere in this forest. And now I beleive I'm lost as well. "Shit. What am I going to do now?"

Maka's P.O.V.

I sat down beside a random tree. I hugged my knees close to me and cried. "I'm such an idiot! Why can't I tell Soul how I feel about him?!" I wish I knew why. I need to gather up enough courage next time and tell him. But is there really a next time to see or even talk to Soul? Maybe he is mad at me for running away like an idiot. He would just say that i'm not cool. I started to stand up until I was grabbed and tied up." AH! SOUL! HELP!" I screamed until somebody knocked me out.

Back to Soul's P.O.V.

"AH! SOUL! HELP!" I heard Maka scream. "Maka?!" I yelled back running towards the distance I heard her voice come from. And then I stopped to see Maka unconscious and being held by a guy with spikey black hair, girly pink eyes (lolz), and pale skin that looks like snow. "Let her go!" I yelled at him while changing my arm into a scythe.

"Go to hell." he said while pulling a huge ring blade out of his back. The ring blade is black with ... pink polka dots? I couldn't help but laugh at his weapon. " What the hell are you laughing at?!"

"You act like kind of a cool guy but yet your weapon is black with pink polka dots. Thats kinda gay," I laughed.

"Shut up!" He threw his ring blade at me. I ducked and charged at him. Before I could get like one foot near them him and Maka disappeared. "MAKA!!!!" I yelled, " DAMMIT! MAKA I PROMISE I'LL GET YOU BACK NO MATTER WHAT!"

**Wow okay then i bet u guys didn't see that coming -w- and i promise u guys will find out his name in the next chapter xD and plz if u want to give soul eater characters dares or ask them questions then go to my fanfic thats called T or D In Shibusen :D PLZ so far i only got one dare for the last chapter I uploaded on here TwT they need more dares and stuf ( and btw u guys and give me or angel dares or questions xP**


	3. The Kidnapper

**okay xD well here is chapter 3 well as i promise u guys will find out that mystery guy's name here w but wat i forgot to say on the last chapter was wat type of clothes he was where TwT y do i forget these things so anyways in this chapter it will describe what type of clothes he wears -w- ENJOY NOW!! I need to try to make longer chapters T_T**

SoulxMaka

LOST

Chapter 3

The Kidnapper

Maka's P.O.V.

Where am I? The only thing I remember was running away from Soul and ... Dammit I can't remember what happened. Suddenly the memory came back to me. I was kiddnapped. So wait where is the kiddnapper? I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Then I realised that I was floating in the air. I paniced, "Oh my god! How did I end up in here?!?!" I looked around again. Still nothing but darkness. At first it felt scary but then it became kind of peaceful... until I felt a sharp pain on the side of my stomach." OW!!!!" I screamed while placing my hands on the spot where the pain was. The darkness disappeared in a heart beat.

"Get up." I felt someone kick me in the hip,and I screamed in pain yet again. "Get up or I'll go after your partner and kill him." I heard a male's voice say.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" I yelled trying to get up from the floor but fell back to the ground. (A/N: don't ask how she got on the floor -_-) I looked at my hands and ankles and noctied I was tied up. Dammit if only I was a weapon I would be able to cut this rope off! He grabbed my neck and lifted me up from the ground.

"Then do what I say," The male's pink eyes looking at mine. I couldn't breathe. I can't breathe from his hand thats around my neck. I couldn't feel anything and then I blacked out.

After a few hours

I awoke in a cell like in a jail. I looked around and saw that I was not alone. At the cage like enterance was the same guy who kiddnapped me but something was different about him. He was smiling as if I was a friend of his. "I beleive I forgot to introduce my self to you. My name is Yuki Itou (Yuki means snow i think and Itou means to dislike, to hate, to grudge) and I already know your name. Its Maka Albarn, am I correct?" He stood there waiting for my answer. I nodded. "I guess you are wondering why I kiddnapped you?" He paused and pointed at me. " Your soul. Your soul is like an angel and with it i'll get more power. I want to eat your soul. Give it to me." My eyes widden (A/N: IDC IF I SPELLED IT WRONG!!!) in shock. He wanted to eat my soul? What am I going to do?

"NO! I will never give you my soul!" I yelled backing away from him until my back touched the old cracked wall.

"Then, I'll rip it out of you. I'll do it when your partner comes to get you. That should be amusing," he said before he walked into the darkness that was in the hallways.

"NO! Soul will defeat you and he will save me!" I paused knowing he is gone far away so he couldn't hear me, "At least I hope so."

**Wow i had this in my computer half way done and i could get any ideas of wat his name should be so ... i had to do .... dun duuun duuuuuun INTERNET SEARCHING!! 8D and it wasn't fun either D8 but at least i found a name for him owo and the next chapter will leave a surprise for u guys owo lolz HEY U SEE THAT GREEN BUTTON DOWN HERE? PRESS IT!! IF U GIVE ME REVEIWS U WILL GET CANDY!!! or even muffins owo lolz SRRY NO ICECREAM!!! D8 DX**

**I**

I

I

I  


**\/**


	4. Looking and Finding

***gives everyone candy, cookies, and muffins* THANK YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED THIS!! YAY 8D i always thought i made horrible fanfics but you guys showed me its good and its helping me think more about these stories and come up with more ideas for each chapter 8D TY TY TY TO EVERYONE!!! OwO ..... and i forgot to describe Yuki's clothes DX DAMMIT WHY DO I FORGET THESE THINGS TwT i knew i was misssing something and if i describe his clothes in this chapter it would be weird to me D8 so i'll describe his clothes here owo he has like a emo/punk style so he has a black t-shirt that has a skull and cross bones on the front. he also wears a jacket with short spikes on the end of the sleeves and on the shoulders. blue jeans with stitches and punk looking patches on them. black shoes :P and he has ear rings xD not girly earrings emo looking earrings o3o anyways ON WITH THE FANFIC I SAY!!**

**Over the christmas weekend i begged for Soul Eater but i got coal instead so santa failed me in other words I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

SoulxMaka

LOST

Chapter 4

Looking and Finding

Soul's P.O.V.

I wondered through the forest looking for Maka and her kidnapper. "Where could they be?" I asked myself. I continued to walk through the forest (A/N: he was running before after maka and yuki dissappeared and he got tired so he had no choice but to walk :P) and I was about to give up until I heard the little demon in my head talk.

_"Just face it, boy. You will never find her again," _the little ogre sat on the chair looking at me. _"She is gone now and you will never see her again."_

"Shut it. You're wrong. I will find her and save her from that gay ass weapon guy." I sat on the chair that was right beside the piano.(A/N: yes they r in the blackroom XP) I wan't in the mood to play it and I also knew that it wouldn't help Maka if I played it.

_"You're going to get yourself killed, boy,"_ he said. I was getting annoyed from this little oger. He was getting on my last nerve. I closed my eyes and opened them. I was back in the forest. No oger, no blackroom. I sighed. How am I going to find her? If she didn't ranaway this wouldn't have happened, right? I went back to walking until I saw a old building.

"What the? What is this place?" I stood there carefully looking at the building. Maybe Maka is here. I slowly walked to the side of the building until I heard a voice. A familiar female's voice. Maka's voice. "Maka," I said. I looked for an door. but I could only find a hole at the bottom of the wall. More like a cell window with bars. I carefully looked in there and saw her. Tied up with her mouth covered up by rag. She shouldn't be tortured like this. She really needed help getting out of here. I looked in there again and saw that nobody was on look out. "Maka," I whispered. She didn't hear me. Lets see if I could cut these bars in half, I thought. I turned my arm into a scythe and sliced the bars into peices. The peices fell to the ground and made my meister look around. I crawled in and ran to her. "Maka! Are you okay?" I asked while untieing herand also taking the rag off of her mouth.

"Soul, we got to get out of here now!" She said with a little panic in her voice.

"Don't worry. I'm getting you out of here now," I said, picking her up.

"_I don't think you guys are going anywhere_." The voice of the male was echoing in the room. He raised his arm slowly and in a flash he sliced all the bars at the cell's enterance. " I guess i'll be having two souls for dinner," he chuckled.

**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW this chapter ending is like .. lame but i couldn't help that D i was trying to hurry ... before i went to school D8 and yes i'm back a school (it started yesterday DX) so yeah okay well it will take me longer to type t or d shibusen or LOST DX not cool well anyways SEND REVIEWS u don't reallly have to D: okay now i go to go now but i can't wait until u guys tell me wat u think about this chapter 8D and i almost forgot OMG 8 REVIEWS ITS SYMMECTRICAL!!! XD**


End file.
